


I Wish That I Could Take You To The Star

by analuisa1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, POV Liam, POV Zayn, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analuisa1234/pseuds/analuisa1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on the letters of the alphabet. All Ziam related, traveling through different realities and universes. Lots of crack. Plenty of references to a million other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di is for Divergent

**Author's Note:**

> This will not go in any sort of order. It follows whatever letter inspired me first. Which was D. Hope you enjoy the different letters and trips the boys take. Everyone will show up at some point. I really do mean everyone, lolz.

Liam was an easily persuaded person.  Before they had even begun dating, Zayn had been able to get him to do just about anything. If he wanted to go to see a film, he didn’t even need to ask. Liam was already buying their tickets online and going on about what he planned to buy at the concession stand. If Zayn wanted to go out to eat, Liam always went wherever Zayn was interested in. But it wasn’t just that he was persuaeded to do whatever Zayn liked. If Zayn even suggested things to Liam, he immediately took them up.

Like one time, Zayn had mentioned in passing how much fun he had skiing when he was a little kid and Liam had booked them a trip to Aspen on their off weekend and was reading tips for beginner skiers. If Zayn happened to say he liked a new TV show on FOX, Liam was all caught up before the next time he saw Zayn. It was like that with everything and once they were officially together, it only continued. Zayn would mention hearing about a great new takeaway place and Liam would make sure it was their very next meal they had. On a few occasions, Zayn told Liam about some of his favorite book series and of course, unsurprisingly, Liam had gone out, bought them all, and read them in their entirety. That was Zayn’s favorite thing, because he didn’t get to read much while they were on the road and busy, but having Liam there to talk about his favorite stories was just as good, sometimes even better, like when Liam had finished The Maze Runner. They thought up theories about Thomas and the others for a whole week and it made Zayn feel more creative than ever.

However, the most recent series Zayn suggest Liam get into was Divergent and he had begun to regret his decision.

Unlike when he read every other series, Liam was not attentive to Zayn. He was solely focused on finishing the books. Which Zayn really couldn’t get mad about,. He had been the one to tell Liam to start them in the first place. Besides, the sooner he finished, the sooner they could talk about everything. Because Liam refused to discuss theories and what he liked, in-between books. He had to finish before he even approached Zayn on the topic. Which, Zayn totally understood. It made their discussions easier, because he didn’t have to worry about ruining anything. This way they could have an open conversation on the series as a whole, which was a lot better.

The thing was, Liam was acting different. What started out a little comments like “oh that’s so something Tris would say,” to “don’t be such a Candor,” Zayn was starting to wonder about his boyfriend.

He came home to  find Liam curled up in their bed, Allegiant in hand. Zayn kissed his boyfriend’s head, completely unnoticed by Liam. He didn’t get mad though. Because he’d done it before too. When he was really into something, it was all he could focus on. So instead, he set about his original goal for the day.

He’d gone to the store to get cleaning supplies, because their place was kind of a mess. Even though they spent most of their time on tour, they somehow managed to turn what was once a beautiful high-rise into a frat-boy mess. Zayn wasn’t even sure how it was possible. Sure, they had the boys over at least once a week to watch movies and eat pizza, but Zayn always tried to clean up afterwards. Liam wasn’t really very messy either. But somehow there were clothes, cans, and books everywhere. The clothes made sense. Zayn was really impatient when it came to sex. After a long day in the studio or full of interviews, Zayn would jump Liam the second they came through the door. They’d had sex on almost every surface in their flat and upon further inspection, Zayn could see ass prints om their nice floor to ceiling windows.

The mess didn’t bother him 90 percent of the time. But now that Liam was too busy to even spare him a second glance, he was focusing on the tiniest things. Like how there was this weird oil stain on the kitchen floor that he _had_ to get rid of. So he’d gone to the market to get cleaning supplies and had been roped into buying an organic brand by the sales lady.

He was unloading the rest of his groceries when he noticed the sink was still full. He’d asked Liam to do one thing. Just one thing. Put the dishes into the dishwasher. That was all he’d asked. He’d told Liam, before he’d gotten started on the last book in that Godforsaken series, to just move the dishes so he could get a quick start on his cleaning.

Maybe if Liam hadn’t been ignoring him for a stupid book the past two days, and wasn’t being all weird about said book, maybe, just maybe, Zayn would let it go. But nope. He was all pent up from sexual and regular frustration and he wasn’t going to let this one slide.

He marched into the bedroom, to find Liam’s face practically buried in the book.

“Liam?”

“Hmm,” he didn’t look up. Zayn cleared his throat, but still nothing.

“Look at me Liam James Payne.”

Liam glanced at him quickly, “Almost finished with this chapter.”

“Didn’t I ask you to do something this morning?” Zayn asked, ignoring what Liam had said. He didn’t care if he was almost finished. They were going to talk and they were going to talk now. On Zayn’s terms. Not Liam’s dictated-by-Divergent terms.

“Yeah,” Liam said, eyes flitting back to the page he was on.

“Did you do it?” Zayn asked, just to see if Liam would be honest or not.

“Course I did,” Liam said, eyes now fully enraptured in the book again.

“Oh yeah?” Zayn crossed his arms over his chest, contemplating beating Liam with a baseball bat. He probably would if literally every inch of Liam’s body wasn’t super-hot. Instead, he would just imagine punching Liam in the mouth for lying to him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam said quickly, turning the page. His dismissal of Zayn’s question and the outright lie is what drove Zayn to do it. He crossed the room in two steps and was ripping the book out of Liam’s hands and throwing it into the bathroom.

“The fuck –“

“I asked you to put the dishes in the dishwasher Li! One thing, I asked you to do one little thing and you didn’t,” Zayn shouted at him. “And then you lie about doing it! Because you’re too busy with some stupid book!”

“Zayn-”

“No Liam, I want you to tell me right now, why you didn't do it,” Zayn asked angrily.

Liam looked at him for a long moment. Zayn felt a bit silly, hands still in the air from his wild gestures, hovering over a frightened looking Liam. Maybe he was being irrational, screaming at Liam about the dishes. He was kind of acting spoiled. Liam so often did everything that Zayn asked of him, the one time he didn’t, Zayn flew off the handle. Realizing that he might be the one in the wrong here, Zayn was about to apologize when Liam looked him dead in the eye and said:

“I can’t be controlled Zayn. I’m Divergent.”


	2. T is for Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam puppy dog eyes do not work on Zayn. Except they do. Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles are in absolutely no order, letter or time or universe wise. We will see One Direction reality, AU, baby direction, and more. Here is a short little chapter that has made me very hungry.

“But Zayn, we can’t come to California and not get tacos!”

“Liam, you used the same argument when we were in Mexico.”

“That’s because it was true than! It’s a valid argument.”

“Yeah, but not effective.”

They had been debating about going to San Diego, which was a seven hour drive or two hour plane ride from San Jose, to go to this taco place Liam had heard of.  It apparently had crazy good reviews because people used to drive to Mexico to get their tacos before they built a resturant State side. Zayn had no idea why he didn’t want to eat anywhere near them. It literally _no_ made sense. Zayn was not going to get into a car and travel a ridiculous amount of hours just for tacos. He didn’t even like tacos!

But Liam loved tacos.

It was weird. What had started out as a dare their last time in the states (eat a taco in every city, something Niall thought up) had turned into a strange obsession. Liam could honestly eat tacos every day: breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Plus an after dinner taquito snack. He’d become a snob when it came to things like Taco Bell, which Zayn thought was ridiculous. He personally liked Taco Bell over anything else. He hadn’t expected Liam to be this much of a food snob and insist that they make a ridiculous trip down to San Diego all for the sake of tacos.

“We aren’t going,” Zayn said, because he had to put his foot down. And he had to do it before Liam tried to use his eyes on him. His puppy dog eyes would not win him this one. They were in California, they ate tacos all over the place here, didn’t they?

“I don’t want to go to anywhere around here,” Liam said, pouting heavily as he settled against the headboard.

“Babe, we have another show tomorrow,” Zayn said, trying to reason with Liam. He had to see how insane it was to waste their half-day off travelling down the coast for food.They could get food delivered to their damn room. “And we have one the day after that. Don’t you want to just grab something quick and sleep?”

“No,” Liam said, sounding more and more like a petulant child by the minute.

“I could blow you?” Zayn suggested. Maybe sex would get Liam to drop this crazy idea. Zayn trailed his hand up Liam's bare thigh towards his shorts.

Liam seemed to contemplate the offer, but only for a moment, before shaking his head. He just continued pouting in their bed, like Zayn was keeping him from the greatest thing in the world. When in reality Zayn was finally acting like the rational member of their relationship. Usually Liam had to remind him that they had other obligations or that some of his ideas weren’t exactly the best. Like the one time he had tried to get everyone in the band to go skinny dipping at their hotel. Liam had carefully reminded him of the hotel staff members (these three maids) who had seemed way too interested in them when they checked in earlier and how it probably wouldn’t be the best if nude pictures of the entire band leaked. Zayn had listened to Liam then, begrudgingly, but he’d still put his clothes back on and returned to their room. So he couldn’t understand why Liam was giving him such a hard time now. Liam was an incredibly reasonable person! He understood things that most of them could not. He was responsible and well-mannered. He never did things hastily. Except plan trips to get tacos, apparently.

“Babe, I’m sorry,” Zayn said, because he did feel bad. Liam looked absolutely put out. His brown eyes were all wide and he had his lower lip between his teeth. “I promise, the next time we’re here I will make sure we have plenty of time to go to San Diego and get your tacos.”

“Okay,” Liam said, not sounding convinced.

“I swear, we’ll go to ever single taco place there. I’ll come home fat and you’ll come home happy. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Liam was still pouting at him. It wasn’t going to work. Zayn was not the kind of person that caved. Whenever they fought, he was never the first to apologize, even though 75% of the time he started the arguments. He was stubborn by nature. If he was set in something, he didn’t change his ways. Liam knew that. He’d brought it up only once or twice, but Zayn was aware of how it bothered Liam. And damn it, now Zayn felt kind of bad. It wasn’t exactly fair to Liam. But that didn’t mean he was going to let Liam guilt him into this now.

Four hours later, Zayn was spearing something called papas fritas with his fork while Liam settled into the booth across from him, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin.

“I love you babe,” Liam said, pushing Zayn’s plate of carne asada tacos across the table.

“You better. Now eat your tacos so we can go back.”


End file.
